bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca
monCharacterInfobox |name = Bianca (ベル Bel) |image = |descr = Bianca as she appears in Pokémon B2W2. |type = Human |town = Nuvema Town |class = Pokémon Trainer |relations = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |gender = Female |first_appearance = Pokémon Black and White Versions |latest_appearance = Pokémon Black and White 2}} Bianca (ベル Bel) is a Pokémon Trainer. She first appeared in Pokémon Black and White Versions as a childhood friend and rival of the Player. Bianca will also be making a future appearance in Pokémon Black and White 2. History Bianca appears in Pokémon BW as a childhood friend of the Player and Cheren, living in Nuvema Town. All three of them are chosen to select a starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper, and they are entrusted with PokéDexes. The three childhood friends leave Nuvema Town on an adventure to obtain data on Pokémon on their PokéDexes. Along the way on their quests, the Player and Bianca meet up several times, and battle. Although her father does not want her to set out on her adventure, she leaves home anyway. Personality Bianca is a sweet girl but, she is also an airhead. She is described as being "flighty" by Professor Juniper and Cheren; though she also has a strong side, as shown when she embarks on a Pokémon journey despite her father's strong opposition. Bianca is not very intelligent, or organized, either, and also tends to be very clumsy. She also likes cute Pokémon very much. Bianca does not like to lose, and will become enraged when she does. Pokémon (click on the image of a Pokémon to see their article) Relationships David Bianca and David met in the roleplay, BradlyKart Mansion. Bianca normally hung around David, but she normally acted nervous around him. When Leila Metals told Bianca that she had to sleep with someone, she chose to sleep with David, rather than anyone else, showing that is possible that she has a crush on him. It is currently unknown of what David thinks of Bianca. The fact that they may be in love is debated among the players of the roleplay (mostly Leila Metals), albeit David initially denies it. Then, later on in The BradlyKart Hunger Games, Bianca and David traveled together. They had to sleep in the same sleeping bag, and Bianca acted kinder to David than anyone else. She also acted somewhat nervous around him. Bianca became enraged and sad after David's death, showing that she may have a crush on him. The shipping between Bianca and David is known as MansionSleepShipping. Leila Metals TBA Black/Cheren Bianca, Cheren, and Black were childhood friends in Nuvema Town. They all chose their starter Pokémon together (Black chose Tepig and Cheren chose Snivy) and embarked on their journey together. Although they traveled apart from each other, they met up several times on their way and battled. As they collected gym badges, a rivalry formed between them. Black and Cheren will help Bianca when she needs it, and she will help them just the same. Trivia *Bianca, Cheren, and N are the only nonplayable Trainers in Pokémon Black and White with animated battle sprites. *When Black and White were first released, it was widely misreported that Bianca was the Champion of the Pokémon League. Gallery Sprites File:Bianca OD.png|Bianca's overworld sprite. File:Bianca Xtransceiver.png|Bianca's Xtransceiver sprite. File:Spr BW Bianca.png|Bianca's sprite in-battle. File:VSBianca.png|Bianca, before a battle Artwork File:Black White Bianca.png|''Pokémon BW'' art File:Bianca sprite by kymotonian-d4fq4p9.png|Bianca by Kymotonian on deviantART. File:Bianca anime.png|Bianca in the anime. Category:Pokémon